


Tide Pods

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort Food, Food, Food Issues, Food Poisoning, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Forbidden, Forbidden Food, Forbidden Snacks, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Serious, Oblivious Shane Madej, Pizza, Poison, Poisoning, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Snacks & Snack Food, Tide Pods, Vines, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shane just says it like it is.Oneshot/drabble





	Tide Pods

**Author's Note:**

> * don't eat tide pods, kids

"You know what?" Shane asked as he and Ryan walked back to the car.

They'd just finished up for the day; in turn, Ryan rose an eyebrow at his question. "What?"

"Tide pods are the best thing to ever go on pizza."

Ryan sighed and snorted out a laugh. All of this had gone too far. "Season 4 is now cancelled since apparently Shane don’t know how to behave."

"What the fuck, Ryan!"

Ryan *wheezed* and covered his face.

Because he did that he didn't even notice Shane opening the door for him. Like a fucking gentleman.

They'd figure something out though. Because the memes were getting weird. 


End file.
